


I‘m right here, Arthur

by deli (deliciousirony)



Category: BBC Merlin
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mystery, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: My gift for the Merlin Secret Santa exchange
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	I‘m right here, Arthur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope I could fill your prompt - I really liked the ghost prompt, and I figured Arthur would be a bit of clotpole about it and not cotton on quite that fast. Both that Merlin maybe has a problem or that he cannot see Merlin anywhere, depending on how you read it, and that not being able to see Merlin is actually rather a bit of a problem for Arthur ;)
> 
> If anybody ever decides to turn this prompt into a fic, let me know and I‘ll gladly send you a link to the art to embed, should anybody want to do that <3

I made the art and then, playing around with the opacity settings, I decided that a gif would be really cool as well, so I made one of those too ^^


End file.
